Mr. Famous
Mr. Famous, known as Eguchi Meijin (江口名人?) in Japan, is a character from the Mega Man Battle Network series. He is a scientist who works with Lan's father, Yuichiro Hikari. He wears glasses, a lab coat, and a numbered shirt. NetNavis He is the creator of several NetNavis, and uses four in the games: *'GateMan.EXE' (MMBN2 and MMBCC) *'Punk.EXE' (MMBN3) *'KendoMan.EXE' (MMBN4) *'GridMan.EXE' (MMBN5) Except for Punk, who is based on the [[Mega Man III#Characters|classic Mega Man boss]], his other Navis were created by fans in a contest sponsored by Capcom. History Mr. Famous doesn't have much storyline significance, and is usually an optional boss. He sometimes gives useful hints. *In Mega Man Battle Network 2, he is at the Marine Harbor and battles to prove himself. He wears a mask over his face. *In Mega Man Battle Network 3, Mr. Famous loses the mask and only appears in the Blue version only. He always gives hints and secrets before he battles with Punk. Standing in his place in the White version, is instead his unnamed apprentice. Like Mr. Famous, he also provides some hints, but does not battle. *In Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge, he is sponsoring the "Class X to Class Z Secret Tournaments". Although at first remaining oblivious to the player, his true motive is to lure Bass; as Bass will likely show up in front of a very strong Navi: the winner. Using these tournaments, Mr. Famous intends to capture Bass and take advantage of his powers. He later appears as the final opponent in Class Y Tournament with GateMan as his Navi, to test the player. At the end of Class Z Tournament, Bass shows up as he had hoped, but Bass blocked every outer connection except for the winning player's NetNavi, leaving Mr. Famous and the Tournament crews powerless. He finally gave up his ambition and places his trust in the player to defeat Bass. *In Mega Man Battle Network 4, he teaches kendo in NetFrica to teach the young people discipline and wears kendo equipment. He appears randomly in the Red Sun/Blue Moon tournament. He is attacked by a former pupil of his who Mr. Famous defeated and sealed his skills some time ago. The former pupil incapacitates Mr. Famous and tries to delete KendoMan, but Lan and MegaMan save them both. At the Red Sun tournament, he is defeated. *In Mega Man Battle Network 5, Mr. Famous is found in the mines of the Oran Isles, and uses GridMan in Netbattles to test Lan. *In Mega Man Battle Network 6, Mr. Famous observes Lan and MegaMan's skills in a 20-in-a-row virus battle as well as deleting viruses in electronic devices in Central and Seaside for mission requests. He also appears in Astroland, selling special chips. Gallery Image:MrFamous.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' Image:MMBN2GateManEXE.png|''GateMan.EXE'' Image:MMBN3_White_Famous_Apprentice.png|''Mr. Famous' apprentice'' Image:PunkEXE.png|''Punk.EXE'' Image:MMBN4_Mr_Famous.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' Image:KendoManEXE.png|''KendoMan.EXE'' Image:MMBN5_GridManEXE.png|''GridMan.EXE'' Image:MMBN6_Mr_Famous.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mega Man Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Support Characters Category:Living Characters